Harley Quinn (G1)
Harley Quinn is a main character. Official Description ;Super Powers and Super Gear *Expert Gymnast *Acrobat *Quick Witted *Mallet *Super Athletics *backpack with boxing glove The Class Clown She's highly disorganized and a jokester, but hey, she’s really fun! The resident class clown, Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, lives for the LOL’s and loves playing over-the-top pranks. Keep an eye out for her, she’s a sneaky one. Quick Wit Harley knows there's a clown inside everyone just waiting for the opportunity to put on a big red nose, floppy shoes and burst out. She feels like it's her job to make that happen whether her friends want it to or not. Punny One for her, PUN for you! This fun-loving girl LOVES a good pun, but hey, who doesn’t? Probably people who aren’t very punny. Acrobat Good thing Harley’s an agile acrobat, because that’s the only way she’s been able to twist and turn out of some pretty tight situations. Background Appearance She has pale skin, long shiny light blonde hair tied up into pigtails by two black hair ties. She has a blue stripe in one growing pigtail and a red stripe in the other. She has blue eyes and she wears red lipstick. She wears a black bandit mask and a top that is themed around the joker card with a checkered red and black diamond pattern going down it. She also wears a black belt with studs in it that match her bracelet and denim blue shorts and leggings that has one red side and one black side. She wears blue shoes and white socks. Like most of Harley Quinn's incarnations, she speaks with a New Yorker accent. Personality She is a wacky, homorous, and lively tomboy. She is a supreme prankster. She is extremely athletic and friendly. She's also very sneaky and mischievous. Roommates * Wonder Woman * Batgirl * Supergirl Trivia * In Supergirl's book, Harley's father Mr. Quinzel is as big of a prankster as she is. * Unlike most of her incarnations, this version of Harley is not evil and doesn't have bleached skin. * Her room decorations may be a hint that the Joker (aka her "Puddin'") may be a future character. * Her bed is a large trampoline with pillows. * The fact that she hates needles is a reference to her incarnation from Batman: The Animated Series. * Her favorite foods are cupcakes and potato chips. * She tutors Supergirl in gym class. * She is a athletic, tomboyish, and spunky young teen. * Wonder Woman ("Wondy" as she calls her) is her roommate. * Like her other incarnations, she is friends with Poison Ivy. *She best friends with Wonder Woman and and Poison Ivy. *In Harley Quinn Hero of the Month. She Uses a Famous Line of the Jokers, "Serious,Why So Serious" Gallery IG070815 1.jpg IG070815 2.jpg IG070915 1.jpg IG071015.jpg IG073015.jpg IG090315.jpg IG100515.jpg IG100815 10.jpg IG100815 9.jpg IG101115.jpg IG110415.jpg IG111115.jpg IG022216.jpg IG030816.jpg Be yourself.png Harley Quinn description.jpg Harley Quinn profile.png Hero Team.jpg Quiz Harley Quinn.png Superhero Alter Ego Quiz.png Category:Athletes Category:Tomboys